This study is a double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized trial. Patients will receive either 300mg of tobramycin or placebo in an aerosolized form twice daily for twenty-eight days followed by twenty- eight days off study drug. This treatment will be repeated twice for a total of three cycles. The placebo chosen by the sponsor will be taste- blinded with 1.25 mg of quinine sulfate.